Take Me Down
by dreamstreets
Summary: *For Sapphireflames2013*/ Randy Orton and Mara Blair have been pinned as WWE's newest power couple, unfortunately, the feelings someone starts having for the other aren't mutual. In a moment of passion, her wish will come true, but will it be everything she had imagined? Rated M for ONE CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** Being the horrible person that I am, I am barely finishing a request that was given over a year ago. It's actually a remake of 'Heart Attack' (for those who may have read it), I hit massive writers block with that story, and with the requestor's permission removed it with the intent to republish something else. That brings us here to this story!

With that being said, I own absolutely nothing, except for this idea. Mara Blair was created by (Sapphireflames2013), and Randy Orton was created by his parents (shout-out to them btw). I hope that everyone enjoys!

* * *

 **Chapter One  
Don't Call It A Comeback**

* * *

Randy Orton sat in Stephanie McMahon's office, his icy blue eyes running over the words on the packet that she had just handed him a few minutes before. He had just come back on the road after being on the injured list for the past few months. While it was good for him to be home with his daughter, he was itching to get back into the ring. Hunter had been brainstorming ideas on just how to do that, since most of the headliners were smack dabbed in the middle of their own storylines. Adding him to the mix would just mess everything up, plus, there was no time to really have any build-up to that.

"So, what do you think?" looking up, he met the blue eyes of his bosses daughter, who was perched on her husband's lap, "I think that you're the perfect guy for the job."

"So this girl… am I like her valet or something?"

"Oh gosh no! I'm sure that you've heard the rumor about Inter-Gender Tag Titles possibly being brought into our championships."

"Yeah, I read it on the internet. I assumed it was a lie."

"Okay, well we're testing the waters. We have a few that we're going to put in the mix, you and one of these lucky ladies…" she gestured to a line of manila folders, "are going to be pushed as our power couple."

Silence filled the room then, was this really how he wanted to make his comeback? Carrying some no-name girl who probably couldn't even wrestle to begin with?

"Look, I know that this is way below your pay grade and what you're used to – just do this for us, please. We'll have you gunning for the title of _your_ choosing in no time."

Letting out a sigh, he finally nodded, "Well it's not often that the boss begs… I'm in. Does it matter which one I choose?"

Stephanie, now with a big smile on her face, shook her head, "Nope. But I will say this, whomever you choose, you're stuck with until we part ways with this storyline. Unless something major happens that would force us to change girls that is."

He shrugged, "Fair enough." Grabbing from the middle, he flipped the folder open, "Mara Blair. Hm, I've never even heard of her. She is beautiful though." He stated as he caught a glimpse of her photo in the left hand corner.

"Yeah, she was a big hit with _Shimmer_ , we're actually pretty lucky to have gotten her. She will need help getting adjusted to how we do things around here though."

"So, she's legit? Not just some whore in tights?"

"Yeah, isn't that surprising?" Hunter joked.

"It actually is. This might not be so bad after all." Getting up, he reached over the desk to shake hands with the Levesques. Thanking them for their time, he turned to exit the room.

"Come by Creative tomorrow for the script, my guys are putting the finishing touches on it as we speak."

"Got it, catch you two later."

 **LATER THAT DAY**

It felt good to be back in the weight room, with his collarbone injury, working out like he was used to, had been out of the question, until he was officially cleared. Placing the dumbbells back on the rack, he walked over to the squat rack. As soon as he was going to start a rep, his music stopped and his ringtone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Randy Orton?"

"It sure it, who is this?"

"This is Mara Blair, Stephanie gave me your contact info. Apparently you're my new tag partner…"

Randy sighed, "Yeah… I'm just as excited as you are, believe me."

"Look, if this is what I have to do to get closer to that Divas title, then I'm going to do it."

"Well, I want my WWE Championship back, so it's obvious that we're at least on the same page."

The attitude tone settled in her voice then. "Alright. Let's just meet at the Performance Center tomorrow morning, we need to get to know each other if we're going to pull this relationship off."

"Whoa, _relationship_?"

"Yup, didn't you get your script?"

"Negative, Steph told me to drop by tomorrow," he rolled his eyes, of course there had to be a catch to this whole thing, "but alright, I'll meet you there."

"Okay, bye."

Once he hung up, he grabbed onto the barbell, "Son of a bitch, Stephanie."

* * *

 **a/n:** So… what did you guys think? Mara has the likeness of Demi Lovato, if any of y'all were needing help visualizing her. This story is a 5 chapter story, and all of them will be uploaded at once! So keep reading! Remember to review every chapter to let me know what y'all think! Also, the chapters WILL get longer, this one was just to kick start everything!


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** Happy to see you back! In this chapter our two main characters will meet! How do you think it'll go?

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
Watch Yourself**

* * *

"Hey stranger!"

"Nattie Pattie!" getting up from his table, he enveloped the Canadian before motioning for her to sit down, "How are you? How's TJ?"

"I'm good! TJ, well you know how it is when all you want is to be back on the road again."

"All too well. But he'll be back soon, I'm sure."

To many their friendship didn't quite make sense. In fact, they bonded so quickly that a lot of their co-workers believed that they were screwing around. It even caused a rift between her and TJ for a couple months. But for them, _not_ being friends didn't make sense. They were both 3rd Generation Superstars, they understood each other, they basically lived the same life of waiting weeks for their dads to come home. Also, she was one of the few Divas that was in this business for the wrestling, and not the fame that came with it.

"So what are you up to today? I'm headed to the Performance Center, _Total Divas_ stuff. You should come!"

"Oh yeah, you're a big reality star now!" he joked, "Well, I was actually headed that way too. I have a new tag team partner, we have to somehow mesh together."

"Oooh, who?"

"You might now her, her name is Mara Blair."

"Oh… yeah. Her name has been making its way around, she's the new girl from _Shimmer_."

He nodded, "Please try to contain your excitement."

The blonde shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, "It's not that. She's an amazing wrestler, I've sparred with her a couple times, the girl's good."

"So… what is it then?"

"Word around town is that it wasn't her wrestling abilities that got her here," she sighed, "in fact, I heard that screwing a certain two-toned, long haired wrestler was why she got the gig."

"Stop it!" he leaned back in his seat, "you should know better than to listen to that crap."

"I never said that I believed it! I just don't want that to derail your new storyline."

"It won't, I'm sure that she knows how this works, and so what if she screwed her way here? All I'm worried about is getting through this little phase as quickly as possible."

The blonde smiled, "Fair enough… just be careful."

"I always am."

After paying their tab, the duo walked out of the coffee shop, "I guess that I'll see you at the gym later."

"Of course."

Leaning down, he gave her a quick hug, then he turned to make his way to his rental down the street. Truth be told, he expected to hear something like that about Mara. Nowadays it usually wasn't the skill that got the girls to the main stage, their in-ring skills anyway. If they were beautiful, had a nice body and weren't afraid to get in bed with someone of power, they had a contract. That's just how things worked now. If that was how she wanted to be, that was her decision, he just couldn't have that hinder what they needed to get done.

Once he got to his vehicle, he heard his text tone go off in the middle console.

 _Hey, it's Mara. I'm headed to the PC in a few minutes._

Sending a quick response, he then backed out of the parking lot. He figured that he'd be there within the next ten minutes, that would give him enough time to stretch and get himself geared up for whatever personality walked through those double doors.

* * *

About 25 minutes into his warmup, he heard the main doors open and the room fall silent. Turning around, he saw the petite frame of his new tag partner walk in. Everyone's eyes were locked on her as she made her way towards him. Once she got up the stairs, he opened up the ropes for her.

"You can throw your bag over by mine, if you'd like."

Doing so, she then went back to meet him in the center of the ring. Her chocolate brown eyes were locked on his blue ones, he could tell that she was just as determined to get this over with as he was. At least they were on the same page.

"I watched some of your videos last night, both your in-ring stuff and the relationship storylines you've done." She shrugged, "At least you'll be good at faking us."

He shook his head, "I've only had one relationship storyline, and Stacy and I were actually dating. That's how we got the gig in the first place."

"Details." She smiled, "but anyway we're both very aggressive in the ring, that'll work in our favor."

"Depending on who else we work with."

"It's pretty much all the same."

He sighed, "Yeah, maybe that Indy BS you did was all the same, but this is the WWE, we have some of the best athletes in the world on our roster. Everyone is constantly evolving, working to become better than they were the day before. Look at me for example, I'm nowhere near who I was 10 years ago… or even 5 years ago for that matter."

She gave him a look of annoyance, "Fine, whatever. Do you know who all is going to be a part of this?"

"Nope… but then again, I did only find out about this yesterday."

For a while, the two didn't say anything. Frankly, Randy was already getting pretty annoyed at this point. If this thing didn't work out, it was his career that was going to suffer. He wanted that title shot. Unfortunately, getting through this was the only way for him to _guarantee_ that opportunity.

"Look, it's obvious that neither of us wants to be here. But I need this to work, a world title shot is on the line here; and you need the WWE Universe to like you, so you need this to work too."

She sighed, "Fine." For a moment she looked past him, no doubt at the girls who were more than likely still staring at her. "Now that you're working with me, I'm sure that you're going to hear the rumors about…"

"You and Seth? Yeah, I've heard, look I don't care about that. What you do outside the ring is none of my business. Just be careful, stuff like that can ruin a career, no matter how good you are."

"That not wh—wait, do you think I'm good?"

By this time, Randy was already headed towards the ropes. He turned to face her once he was on the apron. "Well, I've heard from a very reliable source that you are. But like I said, extracurricular activities can derail a career if you're not careful. So watch who you mess with around here."

With that, he went down the stairs and retrieved his bag, "Let's meet up later, I'm sure that we could both do without the audience." He motioned towards the cameras around the Divas, "I have to meet with Stephanie in half an hour anyway."

He walked away whenever she nodded, she still wasn't quite sure how to feel about this situation. He could see the determination in her eyes, the girl definitely had a passion for the business. A part of him knew that he was going to have to worry about what she did behind-the-scenes though, fooling around with anyone in the business would put one in hot water if things ever went south. But messing with one of the biggest stars, especially when he was dating another woman at the time, which could definitely end up being bad for her. Some of the best women wrestlers got the boot when they slept with the wrong one.

Nonetheless, he knew that he had to focus on just making this "relationship" work for the sake of the ratings, and his championship future. What she did with her life was her business, besides, he was sure that she could easily be replaced if things ever got too out of hand.

* * *

 **a/n:** What was Mara really trying to warn Randy about? Do you think that they'll be able to mesh well enough to make their storyline work? Let me know in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** I sincerely hope that y'all are liking it so far!

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
The Big Night**

* * *

Tonight was the night.

After two and a half months of training, getting to know each other – and of course, fighting; Mara was set to make her debut with him in his hometown of St. Louis, Missouri. There had been quite the build-up to the Inter-Gender Tag Titles, the fans were actually taking an interest in it. Tonight's match would be Fandango and Summer Rae against himself and Mara – as of right now though, no one knew who his partner was. The fans knew that Mara had been signed to the WWE, they just didn't know what her purpose was just yet. For all they knew, she was going to be making a run at Charlotte for the Divas Title.

Lacing up his boots, Randy leaned back against his locker. He had about 10 minutes until he was set to head to the gorilla position, five until Mara came to get him. The quiet time before his matches were his favorite, it got him into the right mindset, his focus was so much clearer by the time he left. He found that it really helped him in the ring. Hearing a knock at the door, he yelled for them to come in.

"Hey, dude, it's just me." His long-time friend Cody Rhodes stepped in, "I just wanted to come by and let you know that we're all headed out after the show. You wanna go?"

He shrugged, "It kinda depends on how tonight goes, plus Kim and I are picking up Alanna tomorrow anyway. We'll see though."

Cody nodded, "Alright, well if you do decide to go, it'll be at our usual spot. Good luck tonight, tell the girls hi for me if we don't see you."

Once he left the room, Randy got up and decided to get himself to the gorilla position. Mara still wasn't there, hopefully he'd see her on the way over; he didn't like to be late. Sure enough, as he turned the corner, he ran right into her.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's my fault… I was in a rush, didn't pay attention to where I was going."

Nodding, he turned her in the direction that he was headed, "I see that you got your gear. You look good."

She smiled, "Thanks, I wanted to semi-match you."

"Well, you do, I can tell you the other colors I have, so we can coordinate for our future matches."

"Sounds good!"

"Are you nervous?"

Mara shrugged, "A little. I mean, I've done this my whole life, but this is a completely different ballgame."

"Yeah, but I think that you'll find that it's all the same. Just a different name on the apron."

"Thanks."

He nodded, "It's no problem, and you remember how this is going to go, right?"

"Yeah, we follow Fandango and Summer. You go first, build up the whole thing, and then introduce me."

"Exactly…" he began walking away when he was motioned to do so, "Oh… and if you get any more nervous, just look at me. Don't worry about anybody else."

With that, he walked towards the curtain and made his way to the stage. It felt good to hear his hometown cheering for him, the adrenaline flowing through his body was insane. This was the moment he missed the most when he had been sidelined with his injury. In this moment, he was invincible.

Once he got to the ring, he grabbed the mic and started going off on the duo that stood on the outside.

"For weeks you've been going on and on about how I wouldn't be able to find a partner. I mean, who would want to be paired with the best damn wrestler on the roster anyway, right?" he argued sarcastically.

After the crowd quieted down a bit, he continued, "I searched for weeks, I even held auditions – you know, because I like for my girls to know how to wrestle, not dance." He sighed, "I almost gave up too, that is until _she_ walked through the door."

Motioning to the stage, he listened as Mara's music hit and the crowd went wild. He smiled as she sashayed down the ramp – he wasn't sure if it was a sincere gesture or not. Not yet anyway. Pulling on the ropes, he helped her get in, then watched as she interacted with the crowd until the ref signaled for the bell.

Seeing that Summer was going to start the match off, he helped his partner take off her denim jacket and rubbed her shoulders, "Alright… show 'em what you're made of!"

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Congrats on that title man… I know it's not actually what you want, but you'll be at the top again."

Randy nodded and patted Cody on the shoulder, "Thank man, I just have to work with what I've got. You know how it is in this business."

His friend nodded and was about to speak again, before his wife pulled him away to go dance. Sitting on his stool, he looked out at the crowd, particularly at a couple girls in the center. He didn't plan on coming out, but he figured that a couple wouldn't hurt. Besides, Cody convinced him that he needed to celebrate his 'big win'. Feeling something brush against his arm, he turned his head.

"Mara… I didn't expect to see you here."

She shrugged, "Well, I wasn't. Eva – my roommate – and some of the other girls convinced me though. What about you? I thought that you were headed home after the show?"

After taking a long swig of beer, he sighed, "Well, I did make it home… Cody kept blowing up my phone though, so Kim and I decided that a few wouldn't hurt."

"Kim?"

"My wife… she's out there in that mess somewhere." He said pointing out to the dance floor.

She raised her eyebrows, "I thought that you were divorced?"

He nodded, "From Samantha, yes… Kim and I married in November of last year."

"Oh…"

"Speaking of her…" Randy said as he stood up, "this is kind of our song. I'll catch you later."

"Randy wait!" when he turned to face her once again, she walked up and stood inches from his body, "Look… I usually don't do this, but I kind of had a plan for tonight."

"Okay?"

"The plan…" she said reaching for him, "well, it involves you…" she kissed the side of his neck, "me…" she reached into his pants, "and your backseat." She whispered into his ear.

"Mara… even if I wanted to, I can't. My wife is here."

"Sh, sh…" she said as she stroked him, "We can sneak out the back, I promise to have you back before she even notices."

"I… mmm." He sighed heavily, "let's go."

Like the dirty little secret they now were, the two walked side-by-side to the back exit. Randy's _Range Rover_ was parked at the very end of the lot. Once they got in, he got her in to the back and quickly started undressing her.

"You're such a bad boy Randy Orton…" she teased, "I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

* * *

 **a/n:** So, in the next chapter we'll see just what's going down in that back seat! I tried not to make it too graphic, but at the same time, you'll get the general idea. Feel free to skip the chapter, if that sort of stuff makes you feel uncomfortable! Remember that there is a chapter 5, though! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** AGAIN… this chapter is VERY sexually graphic, especially if you have an imagination. If that doesn't bother you, then please enjoy this chapter! If it does, feel free to skip it and go to chapter 5. If it helps matters any, it isn't going to be a long one. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
No One Has To Know What We Do**

* * *

She had him straddled, he has peeled away her white tank top, when it hit the floor she unclasped her bra. She moaned with pleasure when his mouth enveloped her now bare breasts. A smile came across her face when she heard the same from him as she began to grind back and forth on him. Standing a bit, she shimmied out of her shorts and kicked her heels off. She watched with hungry eyes as he began taking off his own clothes. When they were off, he turned her so that her back faced him.

"Oh… mmm…."

She exclaimed as he smacked her bottom and leaned her forward. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the edges of his leather seats. She screamed his name as he pushed and pulled her away from his rock hard body. He pulled on her hair, clawed on her back; god he felt so damn good.

She leaned back against him as he plopped her up and down on his lap, he nibbled on her neck as his hand made its way between her legs. Her fingernails dug into his knee as he gradually started to pick up the pace.

Leaning her head back on his shoulder, "Let me make you feel good… mmm… please."

When he stopped, she turned and straddled him once more. She kissed on his neck, his chest, his abs; until she was knelt down on the floorboard in front of him. After tying her hair back, she grabbed onto his waist and buried her face in his crotch. He moaned with pleasure as she strategically played with him, she could tell that he loved how she was making him feel. He tugged at her hair, sometimes pulling it so hard that she actually felt pain. But she didn't care, she thrived on it.

"Baby, baby, back…"

He lifted her up and laid her back on the middle console, with her legs wrapped around his waist, she screamed as he thrust himself inside of her. She clung to anything that she could get her hands on every time he picked up the pace, she knew that she was close, but she hoped that her body held on longer. This feeling, it was too good.

"Go faster… mmm… faster."

Obeying her commands, he grabbed onto her legs as he picked up the pace little by little. His veins bulged out of his neck and arm as he watched her body respond to his touch. After a few moments, he leaned down and breathed heavily in her ear.

"I'm ready, are you?"

"Yes, baby..."

After saying that she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he slowed the pace and really took the moment in. He kissed on her neck as she arched her back, feeling her climax coming. When his teeth began to sink into her neck, she knew that his was coming on as well. Their screams of ecstasy filled the vehicle moments later. Randy then pulled out and leaned back on the seat. With just the music from the club to be heard, he leaned down and started to pull on his clothes.

"You're a woman of many talents, Mara Blair."

"I try." She smirked as she started to put her own clothes on, "So when do you want to explore them again?"

Getting out of the car, he sighed, "This was a one-time thing, in fact, if you say anything about it; I'll deny it."

"Bu—"

"Thanks for the "lesson", I'll catch you later."

Slamming the door, he began making his way back to the club, Kim had already texted asking where he had run off to. Part of him felt bad for what he had just done to Mara, but it was important that he put his foot down with her. A lot of the girls thought that they could screw the big name guys, brag about it and continue on about their careers. Unfortunately, that's not how management saw things, more times than not it was the female counterpart that ended up suffering. Adding that it was done in a public place? Her career would never recover.

Within moments he was back in the hustle and bustle of the club scene, he stopped for a few moments to take pictures with some fans – the perfect alibi if you ask him. Once he got back to his table, he snuck up behind Kim and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Mm, I missed you baby."

* * *

 **a/n:** So, I know that the chapter was extremely short, but I don't really write these sorts of scenes often, so it was hard to keep thinking of things! For those who stuck it out and read it, I hope that you enjoyed it! Was Randy a complete A-Hole or what? Read on! I'm 1659526259% sure that y'all won't expect that ending! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** So, all I can say about this chapter right now is that there is a twist that NO ONE will be expecting! It's something that I didn't even expect to happen, the idea just came to my mind and I decided to give it a shot, and it actually worked pretty well. I hope that everyone enjoys!

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
Lessons Learned**

* * *

Trash.

If there was ever a word that could describe how she felt in this moment that would be the one. Last night, it had been a memorable one, both for good and bad reasons. That moment, being with him, the way he held her… how he made her feel, all of it played so freshly in her mind. How could he have turned so cold? Yes, she understood that he had a wife he had to run back to, but to make her feel like a worthless whore? She didn't deserve that. The two of them played that game, so why was she the one that was left feeling like this?

Turning the water off, Mara stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Her "battle scars" from last night were the only thing that she could look at as she looked at herself in the mirror. Explaining these to pretty much everyone would be quite the task. Hell, her name was already synonymous with slut anyway, so anything she threw at them they would believe. Except for the truth of course.

Randy had her right where he wanted her, the sad part about all of it was that if he ever wanted her back in that backseat with him, she'd beat him to it. He just had that look, not the one that made her melt, but the one that made her body heat triple. He made her hands shake, her throat dry up. He had a power over her now, one that she was sure that he knew he had.

Hearing a knock at the door, she did her best to cover the bruise on her neck before telling them to come in. Moments later, Eva Marie sauntered into the bedroom, looking like she just got done working out. Becoming overly conscious of her body, Mara quickly grabbed her things and started making her way out of the room. She could feel her roommates brown eyes following her every movement.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Eva?"

Shrugging, the girl turned and leaned against the countertop, "Nope, not really."

"Well then what's the deal?"

"It's nothing, I'm just surprised that you made it back to the room in one piece. You seemed to having the time of your life last night at the club."

She rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well then, maybe you should check Twitter out… so you can prepare yourself for the world you just entered into."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

The redhead shrugged, "I'm not saying anything more, just don't be surprised when everyone avoids you like the plague. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower, I have two photoshoots today."

Without another word Mara exited the bathroom and headed to her wing of the hotel. What could Eva possibly be talking about? She wondered if Randy had said anything to anyone, if he had created some sort of lie to cover up what the two of them had done in his vehicle last night. But with what he had said before he left her, she doubted that any of that could be true… he wouldn't even bother throwing her under the bus, if he knew that some of it would come back to bite him in the ass.

After she got dressed, she sat on her bed and quickly logged into her Twitter account. She had to see just what her roommate was wanting her to look at, but just what was she supposed to be looking for anyway? Figuring that she would start with her tag partner, she quickly typed his name in the search bar and waited for some results. There really wasn't anything that would spark her interest… there were pictures of him and who she assumed was Kim, they showed some major PDA at the club last night it seemed.

"What a pig." She whispered.

She stopped when posts were being dated back to last month, she obviously wasn't going to find whatever she was supposed to be looking for there. Deleting his name, she then entered her own. For the most part there were just pictures from their match the night before, a couple with the girls she went out with last night, some fan pictures. Nothing too interesting, until she got about midway into the search anyway.

"How in the hell?"

Someone had somehow gotten some very good pictures of her activities last night in the parking lot. Had Randy gotten someone to do this? Was it just some pervert that wanted to get off on other people having sex? The photos were extremely graphic, zooming in on her face, never quite getting the person who was behind her.

Angry, she shut her laptop and ran to grab her keys from the dresser. First he tells her not to say anything, and now pictures surfaced of the two of them on the internet and he doesn't even call? Sure, no one knew that was him; but _he_ did and she was sure that he had seen the pictures already. He could have at least given her some sort of heads up about it, instead of having to hear it from one of the girls. If Eva knew, then she knew that the girls had to know, it was only a matter of time before it got back to Stephanie.

If it hadn't already, that is.

Once she got to her car, she hurriedly texted Randy asking him where he was, stating that it was an emergency and that she had to see him as soon as possible. Within the next couple minutes, he answered her stating that he was at the park with his wife and their kids. He told her that they'd be there for at least the next hour, and that she needed to hurry if it was really that important. Throwing her phone in the passenger seat, she backed out of the parking lot and sped off to his direction.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he met her at a near the swing sets. She could see Kim and the kids playing in the background as he smoked a cigarette on the sidewalk. Composing herself, she got and marched over to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me, Randy. You know exactly why I'm here."

"Excuse me? You texted me, remember?" he sighed, "and keep your voice down."

Grabbing her phone, she quickly found the pictures that she needed, "This Randy… can you explain this to me please?"

Taking it from her hand, he flipped through the various pictures, "Whoa… is this you? When was this?"

"Don't play fucking stupid with me, Orton, these were from last night. Don't you remember? We went to your _Range Rover_!"

"First of all, voice level down, and secondly, what do you mean _we_? I don't even own that vehicle."

"Bullshit, Randy. You can deny it to everyone else like you told me you would, but you and I both know what happened last night." She wiped the angry tears from her face, "You and I had sex last night in the parking lot of that club everyone was at. We went to your vehicle, and afterwards you told me never to speak of it again and left me there. Then I wake up to _this_ , how could you?"

He sighed, "I swear to you, I have no idea what you're talking about. I stayed with Kim all night, you can ask Cody, Brandi, Nattie, Eva… the list goes on, I never left until Kim was ready. But you were talking to…"

Before he could finish, Kim started walking over with a little girl, "Honey, Alanna needs to go to the restroom, can you keep an eye on the boys while I take her?"

"Sure thing, babe."

"Oh hey! Mara, right?" when she nodded, Kim continued, "You really had a good time last night, I think that everyone lost count of the shots you took? But you can't complain, you left with one hunk of a man!"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't remember? Yeah, you and some guy were getting pretty X-Rated last night, y'all got kicked out!"

"So, I just left with some random guy?"

"Well, he wasn't random." Randy chimed in, "He's from NXT, I can never remember his name, he's fairly new though."

"Come to think of it, _he_ was talking about how he'd just bought a new _Range Rover_ with his first paycheck. He asked you if you wanted a ride." Kim added with a wink.

"Oh, God."

"Are you okay? Randy, is she okay?"

Without speaking another word, Mara slipped into her rental and began backing out of the parking lot, ignoring the looks of concern on the Orton's faces. How could she have been so stupid? She gets plastered on the night of her debut, gets so drunk that she has sex with some random guy, who she apparently lived out her fantasy of hooking up with Randy with; and now it's documented on social media for the entire world to see. Even if she reported it, there was no telling how many people had saved it to their phones.

Reaching a red light, she heard the text tone go off in the passenger seat. Flashing on her screen was a name she had hoped that she would have to see until at least tomorrow. Stephanie McMahon.

 _ **You're to get on the first flight to Connecticut tomorrow morning, bring your belt.**_

Her heart sank as she replied that she would do just that. Accelerating once the light turned green, Mara could no longer stop the flood of tears that streamed down her face. Everything that she had worked so hard for, was now going to be ripped away because of one foolish act. Looking to her left, she saw a pick-up truck headed straight for car, she tried to stop… but it was too late.

As she lay with her head on the steering wheel, she could feel the trickling of blood on her forehead. There was a bright light in front of her, her breathing was beginning to slow.

"Mara, Mara! Stay awake, we're going to get you out of here!"

"Randy…"

She could see him in front of her, frantically trying to pull her door open, yelling for his wife to call an ambulance. She smiled faintly when she felt his arms around her body pulling her from her seatbelts grasp. Looking up at him she finally felt at peace, she heard his heartbeat as she lay her head on his chest.

Then her world faded to black.

* * *

 **a/n:** So, I know what you're thinking, why Cristi why?! Well, I don't know why. Like I said in my first author's note, this idea came to me while I was writing the other chapters, and I wanted to give it a shot. Plus, I didn't want it to end the cliché way that stories like this usually end. Nonetheless, whether you liked it or not, please let me know in a review! I will appreciate each and every one of them, unless it's too ugly of course.

Sapphireflames2013 thank you for trusting me with bringing your character to life! I hope that you enjoyed what I put together, and I also hope that you don't completely hate me for that ending. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
